Keeping Promises
by abracat
Summary: Charlie leaves Bella and Edward alone at home. They're a little bored and decide to have some fun. Bella/Edward. One-shot.


His precious little Bella agreed to his promise. She'd finally realized the dangers for her sake… She realized that her life was at stake and they simply could not make love like other teenage couples until they got married, until his darling Bella became a vampire, just like him. He understood that she wanted to feel everything a human would, she wanted to lose her virginity the normal, human way and _feel_ him, but he could not allow it. He would hurt her; Edward would not be able to live with the knowledge that he had hurt his dearest Bella Swan, his angel, his temptation, and his most prized possession that owned his every being. She commanded him, but this was one thing that she could not have just yet.

Nonetheless, Bella insisted on spending as much time in his arms as humanly possible for the two of them. Beloved Bella – oh, he liked the sound of that one – spent countless hours snuggling against his hard, granite-cold flesh as they watched an assortment of movies, read plays and novels together, and simply enjoyed each others company. It was perfect. Edward could honestly not ask for better, he wouldn't even _dream_ of asking for anything better. It was absolutely perfect.

Bella wanted to see him tonight, with Charlie's permission, of course. She'd said that she had a little surprise for him, a little something she wanted to show him, and she claimed he would enjoy it. Dearest, darling Bella: what would Edward not enjoy about her? What _could_ he possibly not enjoy about her? That scent of temptation, that angelic beauty, that wonderful voice; the woman was heavenly, perfect. Edward loved everything about her. If it was up to him, there was not a single thing that he would change…

It was a short jog to her house as he followed her sweet scent. She used the new strawberry shampoo tonight and was wearing some sort of chocolate skin cream. Bella was in her room and Charlie was downstairs, eating a hamburger that interfered with Bella's sweet scent. He was expecting Edward to arrive and wondering whether or not the kids would go out tonight. From him, Edward learned that Bella had been acting a little strange that evening – she hadn't eaten and was grinning a little overly much, she'd also wandered in and out of the back door a couple times, seemingly carrying something heavy, and she'd asked if Charlie would leave the house. He could almost see Charlie smiling at the idea, then the disgusted thoughts followed, and finally he learned that Charlie would, in fact, obey his dearest daughter's wishes and go out with Billy.

Edward could only wonder what, exactly, Bella had planned to show him that it would require Charlie to be gone… She wouldn't try—No; Bella was honestly smart enough to not try having sex with him again, wasn't she? He told her "no" countless times; she must have understood him by now… How he wished she would stop tempting him, stop being the beautiful, wonderful woman that she was. He wanted her do much – being not much more than a teenager and still possessing the ability to love and lust, but he knew that he would hurt her. It didn't matter how badly Edward would ever want his precious Bella, he should not, _could not_, break her, hurt her, kill her. It wasn't worth it.

Charlie met Edward at the door the moment he knocked, smiling pleasantly.

"Now don't you do anything. I'll be back before ten o'clock," he warned, grabbing his coat off the nearby hook.

"Of course not, sir," Edward replied, smiling politely back at Bella's father. "I would not dream of anything at all you would not approve of."

"Right. You kids have fun. There's leftover dinner in the fridge if you get hungry…" Charlie closed the door behind him, leaving as he let Edward into the house.

"Bella?" Edward called, crossing his arms and wishing he could hear her thoughts. He could smell her upstairs, but how he wanted to know exactly what to expect from her. Knowing Bella as well as he did, he knew that she could be thinking literally anything. "Bella, sweetheart?"

"Come on up, Edward," she called down, followed by a giddy laugh. He _almost_ knew what to expect then. There was that giggle, that tone of happiness. Edward sighed exasperatedly as he climbed the stairs, wishing that she would give up her endless quest for sex. She needed to accept his no for now.

She was sitting on the bed, dressed in nothing but a thin, frilly negligee that revealed altogether way too much both below and above the waist. Heck, her breasts were practically hanging out of that thing and he could see her private parts when she moved her legs even the slightest bit! This was shameful. She might be a woman, but she should not subject herself to _that_. Didn't she know he would still consider her beautiful even if she didn't dress like a common – Edward shuddered to think of the word – whore?

"I'm not going to make love to you until you are ready, Bella. I can't, because I would hurt you…" he announced once more, averting his eyes.

"I just want to show you something, Edward!" she retorted, her voice a little more shrill than usual, a wide grin on her face. "Honestly, I know no means no, my love. I just…" Bella reached underneath her pillow, pulling out the most absurd object that he had ever seen! It was filthy, positively filthy, and she was holding it so gently it almost disgusted him – but it didn't: his darling, dearest Bella Swan could never disgust Edward. The object was bright pink, about as long as Bella's entire forearm, and covered in ridges. On top of all that, when she twirled it in the dim lamplight, the object sparkled!

Raising the scintillating, very, very phallic object, Bella held it up to him, the wild grin on her face. He realized a little too late that it was plugged in, and, as she pressed the switch, it began to vibrate with a loud hum.

"Bella, my love, what are you doing?" Edward asked.

"Edward. When I use this, I think of you. It makes me feel so good, Edward. It's specially made to feel a little cold. It really is just like I imagine you to be," Bella explained, and Edward nodded in understanding. It was better. At least she couldn't hurt herself with it, could she? He couldn't really imagine how. The large, phallic object – dildo – was too large to get lost anywhere. The only bit that worried him was how it fit into his darling, dearest Bella. "Would you do me a favor, Edward?"

"Anything for you – aside from making love – my dearest," he promised, nodding to be sure.

Bella stood up, still holding the offending object, and took Edward's shirt into her free hand, pulling him close to her.

"Edward, I want you to feel what I do when I use it… May I? It won't hurt, I promise… I just, this once, I just want you to feel it too. What it would feel like, being penetrated," Bella traced her tongue along Edward's jaw line after she finished speaking, pressing the pink phallus against his chest as her free hand worked on the buttons, undoing his shirt.

"I… Bella? What are you asking me to do?"

"I want to fuck you, Edward." He was astonished at the language coming from his dearest angel. Such harsh words, a curse word! He didn't expect her to even _know_ these words, let alone use them in proper context. "You said anything. You said no making love. I want to make love, you know I do, but you won't let us!" his Bella pouted, sticking her lower lip out. "Please? It won't hurt me…" Edward was not able to say no to that beautiful face.

"What do you want me to do…?"

"Nothing, really, just take off your pants and lie down on my bed," she directed, happy once more at his consent to the action. Oh, his beloved Bella could be a little strange sometimes, but it wasn't anything he couldn't take like a man. He did as he was told, dropping his jeans in the corner of the room and lying down, turning his head to watch Bella curiously.

She sat down on his back, facing away from him and effectively blocking his view, and it took everything he had to maintain his self-control. Bella smelled so strongly of strawberries and delicious blood that he was forced to close his eyes and turn away from her. In the meantime, she fished up a bottle of lube from somewhere between her sheets and lathered it onto the phallus, dildo, thing. In retrospect, he knew exactly what she was going to do, but he was surprised anyway as the vibrating, massive thing entered his happy cavern, his… rather private area that nothing had tried to _enter _before.

Edward gasped in shock as his eyes widened and Bella shoved the pink, vibrating dildo, phallus, thing, father in. He was forced to bite the pillow to stop himself from moving away from it. She wouldn't like that very much, and she was sitting on top of him, so she might get hurt if he suddenly moved. Biting down into the feathers, Edward clenched his teeth together, letting out a strangled moaning sound. It hurt, it hurt a bloody damn lot, but it also felt strangely… oddly… good. He tried to concentrate on Bella's sweet scent over that vibrating feeling, but it overwhelmed him. Bella was doing this with her crazy little sex toy; Bella was making him feel good.

The girl sitting on top of him giggled, flicking another switch to make the phallic object – just call it a dildo, Edward – vibrate even harder, pounding into him. Edward could feel his manhood begin to throb, harden even more than his usual, granite, cold, sparkly hardness. It was new, it was different and he liked this feeling: Bella's warmth against his back and the vibrations that seemed to shake the entire bed by now. Edward moaned again, wishing he could turn over to look at her face. As he arched his back slightly, he felt Bella slip off him.

"Bel--"

"Shh," she commanded in a hurried whisper. "I'll be back in a second, I need to get… something." He could smell her, he could hear her reach under the bed and pull out something heavy, but his eyes were closed. Edward couldn't keep them open. Squeezing his jaws and eyes tight helped control the good feeling. Bella grunted, lifting whatever she had gotten from underneath her bed to hold it over him. "You'll like this even more, Edward." He couldn't answer her. In fact, he felt completely immobilized by the large object, the pink, sparkly, vibrating dildo that was lodged in his anus.

A much louder roar of something else as she powered it on too then drowned the vibrating hum of the dildo out. The louder the roar, the hum, the more the vibrations, right? And the more the vibrations, the better it would feel, right? Yes? Yes. That was what the dildo had already proved to him.

"You will like this, Edward. You will. You like _this_ don't you?"

"Yes," he managed to grunt out between mouthfuls of feathers, his eyes still closed. She couldn't hear him. He couldn't hear himself over the roar of the something else. He didn't recognize it…

Bella pulled the dildo out of him, leaving the still-open cavernous hole behind, simply begging to be filled by something else. He licked his lips through the mass of feathers, waiting for it, the something else, lifting his backside for her to have easier access. She laughed once again, a loud, high-pitched shriek more than a laugh as she lowered the new thing slowly… carefully… almost gently, even, in his direction. His eyes opened violently as Edward practically bent backwards at the sudden pain, the sudden new feeling. This something was larger and a whole lot more… better… as it tore into his flesh.

Edward didn't feel the blood he didn't need run from his body as his spine tried to bend over backwards even more than was possible, as he closed his eyes and screamed from the pain that felt oddly, strangely very good. It was pain inflicted by his dearest, beloved Bella Swan. He could hear her laughing over the roar and he knew she was enjoying it and that made the feeling of pure… happiness? No. Terror? No, no, that's _all_ wrong. It was the feeling of pure… ecstasy tearing through him. Edward gasped for air he didn't need out of habit, moaning once more. It felt so good, so new, but so good. He felt violated, almost raped, but Bella was doing this and he'd agreed to it. Perhaps this was some interesting way to lose his virginity, but he was _enjoying_ it. It was okay.

His manhood pressed into her bed, beginning to hurt and he moved against the object shoved into his anus, wanting to flip over, wanting to relieve himself down there with his own hand. To his surprise, the object gave way and Edward found himself quite able to turn around, to face Bella, but the object continued to whirr and the pain only increased.

Daring to open his eyes, he first saw Bella, standing by the bed; grinning wildly and holding something that looked nothing like a dildo at all. In fact, no matter which way you could possibly turn it, it could nothing like any sort of sex toy unless you were a blind bat. Edward gasped in shock, furrowing his brows as best as he could against the pain and simply orgasmic feeling, staring at Bella's face and the handle of the object inserted into him. It was loud. She mouthed something, but he could not tell what it was.

Reaching down between his legs toward his aching manhood, he realized he could not find it. Instead, the pain previously found in where his cock should have been was transferred to his hand and, as he pulled it away rapidly, he found it to be nothing but a bloody stump. Edward glanced between his nether regions and Bella, horror now on his face as the object continued to roar. How had he managed to not recognize a chainsaw? Well, apparently it was possible. How had he enjoyed a chainsaw up his anus? It was… He was… He gasped once again as a convulsion tore through his body, arching his back against his will.

Edward's body continued to enjoy it, although Edward's mind screamed for everything to stop. His eyes widened beyond belief as Bella continued to laugh. His body forced the saw closer and closer to him, further into him. He realized his legs were no longer truly attached and his entire pelvis was sawn directly in half. Where his manhood had previously been, where the delicious hardness, the ache still remained as a memory, was nothing but bloody pulp from the sexual torture.

It still felt good. The feeling, the pure, utter ecstasy mixed in with the pain and suffering, the torture and the scent of his sweet, sweet, precious Bella Swan made Edward realize that he was not hurt at all. In fact, as his back arched and his body kicked violently, pressing his lower abdomen into the saw, he continued to gasp for breath and enjoy the feeling, closing his eyes once again.

He took a deep breath, a deep, final breath, and heard Bella shriek over the roar. Edward's head drove into the pillow almost against his will by a final buck from his body before the orgasm – well, he assumed that's what it was, but considering his manhood was mushy and torn to bits, it was a little hard to tell – forcefully ripped through him. She shut off the chainsaw when his cry filled the little room; a cry of anguish and pleasure and he couldn't describe it any longer.

Then, there was only pain as Bella put down the saw and sat back down on his chest, tracing his nipples with her fingers and leaning down to kiss Edward on the mouth.

"See now, didn't you enjoy that, my love?" she inquired, a thin smirk on her mouth.

Wanting to answer her, he opened his mouth, but found himself unable to say a thing through the feathers and the odd taste of his own blood to be found there. The pain continued to pulse through his body as Bella giggled at his inability to speak. He continued to enjoy the pain. Even as she sat on his abdomen, his hips, at least what was left of them, bucked upward once again, as if he was still feeling the sexual exhilaration from before. Edward groaned once again, through the feathers and the blood that seeped from his mouth.

Bella bounced on his chest, sending an added shock of pain through him and making him moan once again. He loved his pain, he loved his suffering—it felt so much better than anything Edward had ever felt before. Only half his body was still in tact, and, closing his eyes, Edward attempted to relax.

Closing his eyes had been a mistake. Worn out from the encounter and still losing blood, Edward passed out on Bella's bed.

"Well, now that was fun," she announced, getting off him and pausing to study her work. He looked like a mess, her pretty Edward, but how he'd moaned and groaned, how he'd loved every pulsing thrust of the saw into him, how he'd felt the ecstasy…

* * *

  
**Author's Note:** I tried my best to stick to the novel and in character and stuff. Did I do good? ;] R&Rplz.


End file.
